


Blobs and the Swede Who Loved Them

by LooNEY_DAC



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooNEY_DAC/pseuds/LooNEY_DAC
Summary: For Round 1 of the SSSS Fan Forum Fic Exchange...I thought I'd finally put it up here too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laufey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufey/gifts).



Lalli blinked, wondering what weird and foreign force was possessing the others to make them act so. The weird foreigners tended to be weirdly foreign at the worst moments, usually bringing needless complications and exertions into Lalli’s day, like throwing himself from a second story window. Stupid weird foreigners.

Emil was alternately being nervous and faking bravery for Sigrun, though there was obviously nothing anywhere nearby that Emil should be worried over; the amount of noise they were making would have drawn anything in the vicinity to the attack already, as it nearly had for Lalli.

Sigrun was being Sigrun, which was why Lalli was as far away from her as prudence allowed. The rooms they were going through were small enough without Sigrun’s _itse_ filling them to overflowing.

This was another thing that irked Lalli: _why_ were they wasting time going through these stupid little cubby-holes? None could possibly hold enough books to make their efforts worth while. Maybe the rumblings from Mikkel this morning had centered on a similar notion, and Sigrun had been Sigrun, deciding that the best thing to do in all circumstances would be the opposite of anything Mikkel said or mentioned.

In between wrenching the weird foreign doors open (they rolled up from the floor--an obvious sign of foreign insanity) with enough metal-twisting sounds that a smithy would be proud, the other two had been passing soft comments back and forth just loudly enough to annoy Lalli but not so loud that he had an excuse to shush them. Stupid weird foreigners. Well, at least these two were better than Tuuri and Reynir, whom Lalli had nicknamed “the Bouncy Twins”. Stupid weird relatives and their stupid weird foreign friends.

They broke into another cranny-sized room, the weird foreign metal doors only making enough noise to be audible from that weird foreign base they’d set off from, instead of being audible from the expedition HQ in Mora. Lalli supposed it could be considered an improvement.

Sigrun muttered a soft and faintly bewildered interrogative, obviously directed at no one, as she picked up a weirdly perforated and ugly little bag filled with weird and ugly little blobs of that Ancient World stuff Tuuri had told Lalli was called “mobile”, or something similar. Her extended “Huh?” caught Emil’s attention from a stack of oddly-sized cardboard boxes, and when he saw what Sigrun held, he began The Babble.

Emil’s speech generally had two settings, depending on his mood: The Mumble and The Babble. Now The Babble was in full sing-songy flood, though Sigrun appeared to retain an air of amused skepticism, which was oddly prudent of her. Realizing a demonstration was needed, Emil took the bag from Sigrun and carefully opened it, spilling the blobs into Sigrun’s cupped palms. Next, Emil began to select various blobs and push them together.

_Click!_ Sigrun and Lalli both started at the soft sound, but Emil smiled. With an I- _told_ -you-so look, Emil picked up one of the blobs, showing that he’d placed another blob on it, and shook the blobs, which... stayed... together.

Okay, Lalli was intrigued now.

Emil pulled the two blobs apart and began sticking other blobs together, more or less at random as far as Lalli could tell. Amidst The Babble, Lalli heard the word “lego” several times, and since Lalli could just make out that word on most of the cardboard boxes in the room, Lalli was pretty sure that Emil was describing what the blobs were to Sigrun. The Babble was getting louder now as Emil got more excited.

Eventually, though, Sigrun herself shushed Emil. Good. Stupid weird foreigner though he was, Emil was still Lalli’s friend, so Lalli preferred that others shush him when necessary. The Babble softened until it was quieter than The Mumble usually was, but it was still The Babble, regardless.

They began their assault on the next door, which proved a particular challenge, as the metal had rusted, warped, and almost melted into the wall, in that weird way old steel had of rust-flowing. Eventually, though, they got it open, and without needing any “help” from Emil’s bandoleer. The Mumble almost made an appearance, but what they found inside the room brought The Babble back in full force.

Laid out on an array of shelves filling the tiny room were dozens or hundreds of buildings made from the same little blobs that they’d found, coated with ninety years’ worth of dust. Even through the grime, though, the loving care lavished upon these widely varied tableaux shone clearly. With his wonted quiet and the intensity of a scout’s observing eye, Lalli examined the settings closest to him, the precision and effort evident in their making stirring respect in Lalli for the long-dead builder.

Lalli could see the moment when the solemnity of their find hit Emil: the golden-haired Swede got that Onni look on his face again, like he’d had when they’d buried the dead cat. Then, he sing-songed something short (for once) at Sigrun, who actually checked herself. Then, the two silently left the room, Emil motioning Lalli to follow.

Lalli blinked, wondering what weird and foreign force was possessing the others to make them act so. This was a new record time for The Babble to turn into The Mumble, especially given how bubbly The Babble had been. Stupid weird foreigners. Lalli shrugged and went after them; there were quite a few minuscule rooms left to uselessly search, after all...


End file.
